elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Psijic Order
, a member of the Psijic Order, standing in the Hall of the Elements in 4E 201.]] The Psijic Order is an ancient order based on the island of Artaeum. From it, the Mages Guild would later begin and develop in 2E 230,Mages Guild Charter started by Vanus Galerion. The Psijic Order was believed to have originated in the Summerset Isles, and their headquarters was located on Artaeum.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset IslesFragment: On Artaeum They were said to have been indirectly responsible for the development of Mysticism, long before there was a name for it.Bravil: Daughter of the Niben Their counsel has been sought by some political leaders, but other leaders have treated the Order with suspicion. By game *Psijic Order (Skyrim) *Psijic Order (Online) **''The Psijic Order'' History Foundation and origins of the Order When the Altmer began to settle more permanently on the Summerset Isles from their ancient home of Aldmeris, their culture began to change. They no longer worshipped the ancestor spirits, but several of those spirits such as Auri-El, Trinimac, Syrabane, and Phynaster became gods that the Altmer worshipped instead. Many elders, who called themselves the Psijics, rebelled against this trend, as they were the keepers of the Old Ways. They used their mystical powers to settle in Artaeum, away from the "corruption of their society." They frequently returned to the Summerset Isles to offer advice and guidance, however. First Era The earliest known recorded instance of the Psijic Order was in 1E 20, when the renowned Breton sage Voernet met with Iachesis. Around the end of the First Era, around the time of the founding of the Mages Guild, Artaeum mysteriously disappeared, only to reappear exactly 500 years later, during the Interregnum. Most of the people who lived on Artaeum, including the members of the Psijic Order who were thought to have died when Artaeum vanished, also reappeared as well. The members of the Order refused to reveal where Artaeum had been during its time away. Second Era Oriandra, a member of the Order during the Second Era, states that the Psijic Order sent Artaeum away from Tamriel to "better promote meditative study and contemplation."Dialogue with Oriandra during "The Mind Trap" Tendinwe, another member, notes that the Order is even capable of making the island "intangible."Dialogue with Tendinwe Third Era In 3E 110, the Psijic Order is rumored to have created a storm that destroyed a fleet of Pyandoneans.The Wolf Queen, Book IV Fourth Era In 4E 101, about 100 years before the Civil War takes place in Skyrim, the Psijic Order disappeared yet again.Dialogue with Savos Aren in In 4E 201, Nerien, a member from the Order, informs the Dragonborn that their actions will "trigger a chain of events that cannot be stopped," and that judgement will be passed on their actions to come and how they deal with those dangers. Tolfdir informs the Dragonborn that the Order disappeared over a hundred years prior, and that it is a great compliment to be contacted by one of the Order, as "they have only ever dealt with those they felt worthy." After defeating Ancano, the Dragonborn becomes Arch-Mage of the college, replacing the deceased Savos Aren. The Psijic Order removes the Eye of Magnus from the Hall of the Elements, promising to safeguard the Eye from those who may abuse its power. Quaranir subsequently reveals that the installation of the Dragonborn as Arch-Mage had been the Order's intent from the start. Organization Structure *Council of Artaeum Positions *Relicmaster *Ritemaster *Loremaster *Chief Proctor''2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand'' Philosophy, beliefs and practices The Psijic Order is a powerful group that possesses immense amounts of knowledge and power. The Psijic Order was notable for indirect development of Mysticism long before there was a name for it. For the Psijic Order, the Old Ways, or the Elder Way, was the name for their practice; however, the term becomes mixed in "semantic quagmire" because the Old Ways was also referred to the Psijic Orders' religion, philosophy and beliefs, which may or may not be related to Mysticism.Mysticism: The Unfathomable Voyage The Old Way, or the Elder Way, was a philosophy of meditation and study that could bind the forces of nature to an individual's will. It differed from magicka in terms of their origins, but the effects were the same. The Psijic Order was notable for developing the Cloven Duality.The Lunar Lorkhan The Order also developed the Psijic Compensation, which was an attempt to explain the basics of Aldmeri religion to Emperor Uriel V.The Monomyth There were two rites the Psijic Order was known to practice. One was Vigyld, which took place on the 1st of Second Seed. The other was called Moawita, and was held on the 2nd of Hearth Fire. The Psijic Order outlawed the use and practice of necromancy by its members. While they believed necromancy to be dangerous, they also considered its use to be heretical due to their belief in the traditional ancestor spirits of the Altmer.The Black Arts on Trial It was rumored that members of the Psijic Order possessed an ability known as "The Calling." This was thought to be a magical telepathic ability used to communicate silently.The Doors of Oblivion The Psijics are also known for the study and practice of summonable magic constructs called "Exemplars." These theoretically represent the ideal forms that such creatures can assume, at which point they transcend the physical and incarnate the mystical. Inspired by the natural world, Psijic Monks travel all over Tamriel, taking models of animals from those regions to later perfect in their studies.Description for the Psijic Horse Exemplar in Description of the Psijic Bear Exemplar in Description of the Psijic Camel Exemplar in Inductions into the Psijic Order The Psijic Order chooses its members through a complex and ritualized method not well understood by outsiders.Origin of the Mages Guild – Archmage Salarth The Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition notes how in roughly 1,000 years, up to the year 3E 430, only seventeen new members were added to the order. This fits with the history of the order, which is heavily steeped in tradition. However, from 3E 430 until the time of publication, two years later, in 3E 432, they suddenly accepted over thirty new members. Relationship to the Psijic Endeavor The Psijic EndeavorVehk's Teaching is a method of achieving divinity, and what to do after; it has no relationship to the Psijic Order. Notable members There are very few known members of the Psijic Order since its foundation: *Celarus – Lore Master of the Psijic Order who was believed to be the successor to Iachesis.The Old WaysGalerion the Mystic *Divayth Fyr – A Dunmer friend of Sotha Sil who experimented with Corprus victims during the events of .Events of The Light of Knowledge in Meet the Character - Divayth Fyr *Gelebros – Appears momentarily to remove the Eye of Magnus from the College of Winterhold alongside Tandil in Skyrim. *Iachesis – Rite Master of the Psijic Order as early on as 1E 20, and met with Sotha Sil in 1E 2920.2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand In 2E 230, Iachesis met with Vanus Galerion, a student of his, and Rilis XII, the King of Firsthold, to propose the formation of a new guild, called the Mages Guild.Origin of the Mages Guild Iachesis is known to be have been the Rite Master of the Psijic Order as late as 3E 110, when he met with Queen Potema and her son Uriel Septim III in Solitude prior to the War of the Isle, when the Psijic Order helped the Altmer in Summerset Isle defeat the Maormer of Pyandonea. *Lilatha – An Altmer sorceress in *Mannimarco – A former student who defected and founded the necromantic Order of the Black Worm *Nerien – Appears to the Dragonborn several times throughout Skyrim. *Quaranir – Appeared to the Dragonborn several times during the Dragon Crisis in regards to the Eye of Magnus. *Sargenius – Allowed the author of Fragment: On Artaeum, Taurce il-Anselma, permission to enter the Isle of Artaeum for the writing of the book. *Sotha Sil – One of the Tribunal of Morrowind, who trained Psijics at the Isle of Artaeum in the late First Era.2920, The Last Year of the First Era''Events of *Tandil – Appears momentarily to remove the Eye of Magnus from the College of Winterhold alongside Gelebros in ''Skyrim. *Urvwen – Provided council to Mere-Glim during the Umbriel Crisis *Valsirenn – Member of the Conclave of Eleven Forces *Vanus Galerion – A student who later went on to found the Mages Guild. Trivia *It is stated in the fourth book in The Wolf Queen series and Mannimarco, King of Worms that the Psijic Order's robes are grey, though the robes they are seen wearing in Skyrim are yellow and red. The reason for the change between the time periods is unexplained. Appearances * * * * * * ** External links *[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/guide-psijic-order Imperial Library: Guide to the Psijic Order] Sources *''Fragment: On Artaeum'' *''The Old Ways'' *''Galerion the Mystic'' *''Bravil: Daughter of the Niben'' *''Origin of the Mages Guild'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles'' *''Feyfolken, Book I'' *''The Wolf Queen, Book IV'' *''2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand'' de:Psijic-Orden es:Orden Psijic fr:L'Ordre des Psijiques it:Ordine Psijic nl:Psijische Orde pl:Zakon Psijic ru:Орден Псиджиков (Lore) Category:Lore: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Psijic Order Category:Culture of Summerset Isle